


habit

by bottlofwottl



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Kinda fluff, M/M, Party, Requited Love, Song-based fic, aha fuck, flirtatious friends, i found this song and i listened to it about 97 times, light drinking/smoking, power bottoms unite!, steamy makeout hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottlofwottl/pseuds/bottlofwottl
Summary: “What about you?” Dream asks, “What’s your habit?”A slight pause, a lingering moment passed between them. The air shifted, the music stopped, the world paused its rotation.“You.”-------inspired by the song "habit" by still woozy
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 185





	habit

**Author's Note:**

> hi :)
> 
> this fic is based on the song "habit" by still woozy :) i highly recommend listening to this song either before or during the fic in order to get the feelings across that i was trying to portray. call me crazy, but when i listen to music, i automatically associate the song with a color, and this song for me was a deep shade of purple. that color and the overall feeling of the song is what inspired this fic, so i hope you enjoy!
> 
> please do not speak about this work in any form to the cc's, as goes for any other short stories i write. i will delete it.
> 
> if the cc's ever say they are uncomfortable with writing about them i will immediately take this down.

The party dragged on, Dream always enjoyed going to his friends’ parties, as they always had soothing, vibey music that he could just enjoy. Probably what he enjoyed most, though, was watching how George unraveled with each shot, each hit. How his laugh grew warmer. How his smile beamed brighter than the sun. How he moved more smoothly, spoke more softly, touched more gently.

Being friends for such a long time caused simple affections to bloom into deep lavender bushes of pure longing and desire. The sweet comfortability that he fell into the moment George came into his presence flooded his mind and immediately calmed any nervousness within him. The warm nectar that swarmed his veins whenever he was around him filled his body with butterflies and overwhelmed his senses with fuzzy heat. 

One of the things Dream hated the thought of the most was rejection. The thought of changing how someone feels about you entirely because you could not keep your own emotions under control racked his brain day and night, with his finger lingering over the button that would send the entire written confession to his best friend. He knew deep down inside him that nothing would change even if the feelings were not reciprocated, but he couldn’t stop himself from worrying about the  _ what-ifs _ . It was those  _ what-ifs _ that always made him delete the rushed confession. He wondered if George had even thought about him this way. He wondered if George felt the butterflies, too.

Dream watched as George laughed with all of their friends. He watched as George hit another blunt. He watched as George caught his gaze, his eyes glazed over with hazy influence. He watched as George smoothly walked over to him, tucking himself close next to his side.

Dream glanced down at George, wrapping his arm around his shoulders. He gave him a gentle squeeze and George looked up at him and smiled softly. George started ahead and slid his hand down Dream’s arm to interlace their fingers as he pulled him to a slightly less crowded part of the house. This was a sort of a tradition that had come from these parties. Dream took note of the way he felt at home with his hand locked with George’s.

George’s eyes met Dream’s again as they fell onto a small couch, and the heat that shifted in the air bounced between their eyes and through their interlaced fingers that George had not let go of. He loosely tangled their fingers and played with Dream’s hand as they sat and just enjoyed each other's company and the atmosphere of the party.

“Hey, Dream?” George said in a soft voice after some time, the movements of his hand coming to a slight halt.

Dream looked up from their hands to look at George, who was looking at the floor blankly.

“Yes?” he said, inviting George to speak on what he had to say. 

George paused, seeming to be contemplating, or wording, the question he was going to ask. When he seemed set on his words, he softly spoke again. 

“Do you have any strange addictions? Or habits? Just something that you always think about or can’t necessarily shake from your mind?” George said, eyes leaping around just about everywhere but Dream.

“I mean, I really fucking like dinosaurs but I don’t think that’s where we are going with this,” Dream said with a chuckle, slightly taken aback by the question, “I do get really attached to songs, though.”

At this, George nods, and shifts on the couch slightly. Dream tried to look for an explanation of his sudden shift in mood in his body language. He normally was able to read him so well. His eyes were so enrapturing as they danced around the room, trying to gain centerground in the sound-filled room. The low bass of the music reverberated off every wall in the house and settled on their shoulders.

“What about you?” Dream asks, “What’s your habit?” 

A slight pause, a lingering moment passed between them. The air shifted, the music stopped, the world paused its rotation. 

“You.”

Dream’s eyes widened as he looked up to find George had been staring at him but quickly looked away. His face flooded with a warmth that rushed through his body and heated every part of him to his core. George looked at the ground, then at the hands that had still been interlocked between them.

The simple silence drowned them, despite the bass that still rang in their ears. They both waited for a sign, a reaction, a word. Until it came.

Dream reached a soft hand out to push George’s head up to meet his eyes.

_ Purple. _

He ran his thumb across his lips, dragging the soft skin along with it.

_ Heat. _

They both leaned forward, meeting in a soft, intense kiss. Their mouths moved harmoniously, thick emotion pushing and pulling through each moment passed. Dream slightly picked George up, pulling him onto his lap. 

Dream slipped a hand up George’s back, to his neck, where he tilts his head to deepen the kiss. The passion piled up between them built to the point of pure explosion as they finally felt what they both had been dreaming about for so long.

Hands trailed over skin, sliding across every part of their bodies. Heat transferred through subtle movements and faint touches passed between the two. His body felt so familiar yet so foreign, wanting to trace and memorize each curve with extreme precision, not wanting to miss a single landmark on the mental map of his wonderland. He truly felt he held his entire world in his hands, and he wouldn’t take a moment of it for granted.

It felt like an addiction, he couldn’t bring himself to pull away from the moment, or the man within his grasp. His hands sat clutched upon his waist, pulling him farther into the burning fire that had burst alight between them. Their mouths tossed the flame back and forth, a graceful dance of alternating power and passion.

The smaller man pulled away for a slight moment to push Dream so he was resting his back on the armrest behind him, a small confidence and pride pouring through his senses when he saw the mess that they had both become.

Dream reached up and lightly, but firmly, grabbed his jaw, pulling him back into the kiss. The heat resumed, fueled by the warm purple lights that radiated off the white walls of the room. George comfortably maneuvered his way back onto his lap, one hand entangling itself in Dream’s hair, the other gripping his shirt and pulling him slightly off the back of the loveseat.

Though the moment held so much heat, the lingering light blue confusion seeped through both of their minds, almost at the same time. George pulled away, leaning back slightly, to both of their dislikes.

Dream spoke first, still shocked from everything that had gone on within a short period of time.

“What does this mean?” He said, his heart racing, heat fading into chills coursing through his honey-laced veins as he awaited an answer. He chuckled, “Is this even real?”

George sat up, running his hands down Dream’s chest as he looked for the right words to express himself. He had always been very specific with his words, very careful and extremely precise. 

“Do you want this to be real?” George said, leaning down slightly, his eyes meeting Dream’s in a heavy look. Dream looked for a response in his eyes, melting from the fire that pulsed through his entire aura.

“You are my comfort space. No matter what, I always end up back at you. It’s like my mind is stuck on an endless cycle of just,  _ you,”  _ Dream said, almost falling right back into the words he spoke.

“I can be yours if you wanted me to,” George said, velvet inferno flaring in his eyes, “all you have to do is say so.”

With that, Dream leaned forward and captured George in another blinding kiss. That kiss held all the answers, and no more words were said. The sparks continued to ignite between them, deep shades of indigo, amethyst, and lavender slipped and stirred between their lips as they moved.

The purple lights drowned out the music, that drowned out the words, that drowned out the touching, that drowned out the mouths, that drowned out the heat. The purple flames burst through the room and echoed through the halls as it swirled between their bodies.

_ I could be your habit. _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed, sorry it was so short! i wrote this at 5 in the morning when i was extremely lonely on valentine's day 
> 
> feel free to comment! i will read all of them! remember to drink water and eat enough :)
> 
> until next time <3


End file.
